Alien
The Alien is one of the four default races in Notrium. Alien is a predatory race with multiple evolutionary stages. He is not able to use weapons, but he makes up for it with the offensive abilities gained trough evolving. Alien consumes food faster than any other species, has the highest movement speed which makes him one of the fastest playable races. Background Aliens originate from planet Dorian Prime. It is not known whether they evolved there or if they conquered the planet. Trough the journal entries it is revealed that they are a predatory cannibalistic tribal race. They live in tribes, lead by a single queen. Weak members are usually killed and eaten by stronger ones. Females have a strong urge to dominate and reproduce while males serve as protectors. Story Player is taking a role of a female alien born on Dorian Prime to the name Nai' R' Nuaq. She is the runt, the smallest of all born. Because of her condition, she lacked strength so she was constantly being attacked by stronger members of her brood in an attempt to eat her. With the help of a male who constantly kept following her throughout her life, she managed to stay alive. Filling with anger she eventually lost all fear and gained wish to dominate. Realizing she will never be able to rule her brood because they would kill her if she tried, she decided to start her own brood on another planet. She got her chance when a ship Var' Equinallin landed on Dorian Prime to gather supplies. She convinced her male companion to join her, and they managed to sneak in one of the crates with supplies. As revealed in Android and Psionic journals, they both noticed their presence in crates but didn't think much of it. Ships crew eventually discovered the male alien and human captain killed him with a flamethrower. She wasn't affected by his death as she planned to kill him anyways. In her attempt to kill the crew, she disabled all of the escape pods except one that she planned to use for her own escape. One day during a routine mission of mapping the Notrium system the crew unexpectedly found signs of life on one of the planets. Since finding new life forms is extremely rare, they quickly took their ship around the second planet. The crew immediately found signs of plant life, animals and ancient destroyed buildings. Suddenly, a volley of missiles appeared out of nowhere and critically damaged the ship. She quickly grabbed the only working escape pod, leaving the crew to die. Avoiding the missiles, the pod crashed on the planet damaging most of the computer systems including the life support and navigation. The escape pod becomes unusable, the food supplies will only last for a day, planet is full of hostile lifeforms and weather goes to the extremes. From there, player must find a way to survive... Evolution map One of the main features alien has is her ability to evolve. Trough evolving, the alien gains new abilities which aid her in her survival. Trivia * Aliens name, Nai' R' Nuaq is an anagram, which rearranged spells the name Quanrian, one of the developers names. Category:Races